An Invisible Love
by Heartless92
Summary: Riko the Wild One, Wild Riko... Riko the Love Expert? Lies built on lies. To save from making a fool of herself, Riko takes in Maki Natsuo, the student council president to start their very own love lab! How far will Riko go before she cracks! (Warning: Futa Riko ahead!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Because the story is going to follow almost the exact storyline of the anime, I MUST say this. **

**I DO NOT OWN LOVE LAB. LOVE LAB BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**I am not making any profit whatsoever. This story is for the yuri lovers out there who were saddened by the fact that an anime with such yuri potential, wasnt yuri. D: I present you with my take of what Love Lab would have been if it were yuri. :] Oh, and this takes place in high school, not middle school.. in case i decide to push it into an MA rating. **

**Also Riko will be a futa, you have been warned! D: **

* * *

"Wow, look at all the senpai's! So lady-like, so graceful!"

"I know.. I wish I'm like them soon!"

The two younger students giggled before being seperated by another student who chose to walk in between them. Their eyes followed the red orange haired girl with her school bag over her shoulder.

"Who's that?" One whispered.

"I'm not sure...but she looks scary..." The other replied.

At the same time, two boys were hidden behind trees. One held a soccer ball he planned to kick towards the girls. The other planned to catch it in order to save the girls from getting hit. A perfect plan to meet the girls and hopefully make the girls fall for them.

_Here goes..._ The kicker thought before striking the ball.

_You moron! You kicked it too hard!_ The catcher thought.

The boy launched himself with all his might, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. The girls were done for. Said girls gave a shriek aa they noticed the high powered ball coming their way.

"Eeeeek!"

The ball never touched them. All eyes widened as another got in the ball's way. The scary orange head had caught the ball with a single hand. She spun the ball on her index finger befire catching it again.

"This is no place for balls!" She said before launching the ball at the kicker. "I'm sorry!" He grunted as his stomach took the hit.

"Hey, you guys okay?" The orange top asked the girls with a grin.

"Yes.. thank you!" Both replied in sync.

"No prob. See ya!"

They both watch the girl walk off. Behind was a larger group of girls that had watched the entire spectacle.

"Oh Mai Gawd, that was..! Whats the word..."

"Thats was..so **_WILD_**!"

"Yeah.. she's shes's..."

"A **_WILD ONE_**!" The heart shape eyes followed the newly acclaimed Wild One.

"Exactly!" Another student said to their statement. "That's Riko Kurahashi. She excels in anything sports and is restricted by the rules! Shes Fujisaki's very own Wild One. Wild Riko!"

Said Wild One looked around, noticing the constant staring, but she paid it no mind.

She approached her school. Fujisaki Girl's Academy.

"Wow.. look look, its the student council president!" A fellow student said while staring up at the school's second floor.

"Oh! Shes so graceful. A true princess!"

"Fujisaki's very own princess!"

Tch, poor Maki. Having a lame nickname like that. Pfft, Fuji's Hime. Riko thought, oblivious of her given nickname.

Her auburn eyes slightly widen as said princess caught her eyes. They locked for a few seconds. The president gave a small smile before breaking their contact.

_Whoa.._

The wild one was left with a slight loss of breath. She mentally shook herself before making her way to class.

The day passed by quickly. Before Riko knew it, it was time to go home. Her eyes left the window once the bell rang. She sighed softly as she stood.

_I can't believe its been a year since I crammed everything to join this so called prestigious school. Then again, this was the only girl's only school in town. I had no choice. . . I needed to get away from them.._

Girls followed the Wild One as she walked the hall.

"Kurahashi-san!"

"Hmn.." Riko paused and stared over at the elderly teacher.

"Can you please drop off these documents at the student council office?"

"Huh?! Why me.." Riko groaned.

"Please, it'll be quick. Just gives these papers to Maki-san."

With another groan Riko took the paperwork and kept walking towards the end of the hall.

_Jeez.. can it be that i'm bored of this place.. everything here is so proper. Can't something happen.. something like, l-love?_

Riko opened the door, ignoring the sign posted on it. Her eyes widen at the sight before them.

Maki the student council president, Fuji's very own princess was locking lips with a love pillow.

_Smooch ~_

Papers dropped and scattered all over the floor, catching the president's attention. She put the pillow down, leaning it against a large cabinet before looking over at the student that watched her.

"That was all an illusion." Maki said with a sweet smile.

"And whats with the love pillow?" Riko managed to ask.

"Thats an illusion too." Maki replied.

"An illusion.." Riko repeated.

"Oh my God!" The president fell on her knees and slumped. "I'm done for. Im so done for!"

"Uh.. wait, what?"

"I cant believe I was caught practicing how to kiss. This will go all over the globe. Over the radio, the internet!"

Riko closed the door before going over to the president's side.

"Theres no other choice.. there is only one place i can seek refuge." A suicide rope appeared before the president. Maki got on a box and reached for it. "Mother, Father.. I have failed you. Forgive me, but there is no other alternative.."

"Are you insane?!" Riko asked, pulling down the president.

"Very well then..." The sudden change of tone in the president, made Riko stepped back. A dark aura surfaced from her as she grinned rather wickedly. "Now that you have found out my secret, I have no choice but to keep you here forever.."

"Wha.."

Riko found herself sitting with a small cup of tea awaiting her.

_Is this suppose to be some sort of..bribe?_

The president nervously looked down at her own cup, unable to say anything more. Riko cleared her throat before smiling.

"Uhh.. you don't have to worry, you know." Maki's head jolted up. Riko grinned slightly. "Im not gonna tell anyone. I mean, I use to practice kissing too when I was younger."

"I just want to practice you know what I mean?"

"Yup, I know."

"Then can you help me out?"

"Surrr. ."

Before Riko could change her mind it was too late. She now found herself in an intersection of the hallway. She popped her head out.

"Lets practice first meetings! How about we crash into each other while walking to school?"

_How cliche.. but.._ Riko smiled lightly.

"Alright. Give me your best shot!" Riko replied.

Maki grinned.

Ready, get set, GO!

Maki sprinted towards Riko at full speed with a piece of toast dangling from her mouth. Riko popped out before widening her eyes. She was about to crash into Maki, but noticed the high speed she decided to go by. She stepped back in time avoiding Maki. Maki stopped and went back to Riko, who had landed on her butt.

"Why did you move? I cant make an impression like that.."

"T-that was a death collision!" Riko barked.

"I-I just wanted to make it memorable." Maki said with a head tilt

"Lets try it at a slower speed. Less..uh, enthusiasm, okay?"

"Okay."

They started closer and bumped into each other. Maki's toast dropped from her mouth and then..

"See, this is-"

_Slap!_

Riko's neck felt as if it were about to snap. The three sixty Maki did to power the slap's force, surely didnt ease the pain. She gripped Maki's bangs with sheer anger.

"What the hell was that?! Are you trying to start a fight or relationship?!" Riko growled.

"Im sorry!" Maki whimpered. "Its just, if things go according to plan, my hair would then get caught in one of his shirt's buttons. He would then take hold of my strands and say: _Your hair is so silky.._"

"I dont think silky hair can get caught in someone's button.." Riko mumbled. Maki sighed with disappointment. Riko cleared her throat. "Anyways.. dont try so hard. I mean, keep it simple. After all, someone as be-"

"Be?"

Tension filled the air as they paused. Riko's eyes widened before she broke eye contact.

"Bizarre.." Riko said instead.

"Bizarre?!" Maki repeated before sighing. "I know your being rather foward..and I appreciate it. You must be a love expert, right?"

"Wha-.."

With the declaration, moments flashed before Riko's eyes.

_**Kindergarden Year**_

**"Riko, I choose you.." A young boy pointed at Riko.**

**"Eww, no you have cooties.." Riko stuck out her tongue at him.**

**"Wahhh!"**

_**Elementary School Years**_

**"Riko.. I really like yo-" A young boy smiled over at Riko.**

**"Yui, right? I know you like my friend Yui." Riko nodded before pulling the boy. "Come, i'll present you to her!"**

**"Uhm.. uhh-"**

_**Middle School Years**_

**"Riko, you're like one of the guys, its so awesome. We feel really close to you!" A group of boys fist pumped.**

**"I know! Lets be friends forever guys!" Riko grinned.**

**_Friend Zone. . ._ All the boys thought as they slumped.**

In fact, Riko had a ton of love requests, but she had rejected them all. She had no love experience at all since she was not interested in boys.

"Ahh.. yeah.. thats me, the love expert."

The next second she found herself lying to Maki. It was too late to change her answer, as her pride wouldnt allow it.

* * *

The next morning, Riko made her way to class before her friend, Mika, suddenly stopped her.

"Oh hey, morning Mik-argh!"

"Come with me!" Mika said pulling Riko towards an announcement board. "I cant believe this. When did you join?!"

"Join wha-"

Riko's eyes widened at the single piece of paper on the board.

Once school was over Riko wasted no time with bursting into the student council room.

"Oh, good evening, Kurahashi-sa-aghn!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Riko pinched and pulled on Maki's cheeks without mercy.

"Im sorreee. I just wanted us to spend more time together since you have so much love experince to offer.. is that too much to ask?"

Riko's eyes widen at the innocence displayed by the president. She ran a hand against her neck before groaning. "I guess, not.." Riko took a seat on a couch across Maki. "Can't we just forget about the assistant part? I can help you anytime, you know?"

"No, for us to use this room, I need you to be part of the student council. I mean, what if we practice outside and get caught?!" The president slumped over. "That'll ruin my image!"

"You know.. we practiced in the hall yesterday, remember?"

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Well maybe no one saw.. it was so late after school and-"

_Does she really need love advice.. she's smart and very pretty. What more can guys ask for?_

"Please, just help me practice. We can even use Huggy!" Maki hugged the love pillow. "You know he's the image of my ideal image!"

"Uhm.. you use that thing to practice?"

"You said you practiced kissing too!"

"Yeah, when i was younger!"

"Oh right, after all.. you have so much experience now, right? You dont even practice anymore, right?" Maki asked with a giant smile and even bigger hopeful eyes. "_Right?_"

"Uhm... uh..." Riko couldn't help but look away. She could come out with the truth, but again her pride surfaced another lie. "It all happened on a hot steamy summer night..."

"Oh mai gawd! You're so amazing!" Maki jumped happily on the couch's cushion. "Okay, lets not waste anymore time. Lets practice holding hands!"

"R-right.."

The two stood side by side in front of the small council table.

"Okay, so lets say we have two weeks going out with each other and we have become rather embarrassed with how to move from friends to lovers!" Maki smiled with a small blush.

"That's rather detailed.." Riko mumbled.

"Do you remember the day we met at the beach?"

"No, not really.."

"How can you forget?! It meant the world to me!"

"I dont give a fuck about that!"

"First you refuse to hold hands and now you dont comprehend how I feel! You obviously dont care!"

Riko slammed down the president who whimpered towards the floor. Her fist shook. She now understood why men acted the way they did around a moody woman.

"Stop being so melodramatic!"

"But I just want this to be meaningful."

"It doesnt matter how it goes down as long as it leads to us holding hands. So give me your freakin' hand!"

"Im shocked.." Maki whimpered at Riko's reaction.

Riko froze in place after noticing she lost her temper and even frightened the president. Again she understood why men felt like such jerks after hurting an emotional woman. She lowered her head. "I'm just.. confused.."

After the tension dissolved they tried once more. This time it started better. Riko slightly tensed as she felt Maki's hand lightly bump against hers. Her eyes slowly moved down to watch as Maki tried to interlock their fingers. Riko's face began to grow hot at how they were progressing, until..

_Snap!_

"Argh!" Riko quickly put Maki into a chokehold. "What are you trying to do?! Break my hand?!"

"I thought I could be a little playful with it.. it felt right.. im sorreee.." Riko sighed and let the girl go, letting her fall on her butt. "Who knew holding hands could be so dangerous.."

"It is, when your trying to dislocate your partner's hand!" Riko growled as she clenched and unclenched her fist.

"Say.. how was it when you and your boyfriend first held hands?" Maki asked after dusting at her skirt.

"Ahm.. uhm.. I'll tell you tomorrow." Riko quickly stammered.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Wait, actually.."

"Nope, its already a set schedule."

_Dammit.._ Riko thought as she nodded at another of her lies.

* * *

Riko looked up from the magazine she had been reading. Her eyes locked at the president as she scribbled away at a notebook.

Maki became president even on her second year she of school. She was deligent, hard working, and kept close watch on all the clubs in the school making sure they ran smoothly. She was perfection. The perfect high school student. But..

_I'm her assistant, so.. shouldnt I be helping her?_

Riko finally stood from the couch and walked over to Maki.

"Uhm, do you need any help?"

"Oh no, dont worry, I got it all."

"Uhm, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was actually reviewing everything we talked about yesterday." Maki replied with a smile.

"What?! Here I thought you were doing real work.." Riko grumbled.

"This is real work!" Maki pouted.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask.. where are all the other council members? Like the vice president?"

"You're looking at her." Riko blinked at the news. "I'm the vice president and president. I was actually the vice president before.. i helped the president, but soon enough.. she quit when I did all the work for her. Thats what I get for being so on top of things."

"What about the person that deals with budgets?"

"Ah.. her.. I actually banned her from the council. She kept mumbling things like, Press Station 4 and Ibat while stroking our budget money then she gave really evil laugh. It kind of scared me.." Maki shivered slightly before smiling again. "There is one member, but I think she is really shy about being around when i'm in the room. Sometimes I find finished paperwork or even find the room clean."

"Like your own personal ghost.." Riko mumbled.

"Anyways, I dont mind. I can handle all the work by myself."

"Yeah, but I mean.. you may be a hard worker and really good at what you do, but I wouldnt want you to suddenly break down, you know?"

"Kurahashi.." Maki blushed suddenly before smiling. "You think i'm good at what I do?! Praise me more, please!"

_Aaand that's what I get for caring._ Riko sighed softly.

"Ah.. whatever then." Riko took a seat on the couch again before grinning. "Just know.. they say that when a woman is too perfect, they tend to keep the men at bay. I mean, since its obvious they dont need anyone."

Maki froze at the sudden realization.

_No way! She actually ate that up!_ Riko grinned.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Oh mai gawd, i'm such a klutz!" Maki suddenly began to squirm in her chair. "I cant believe I mixed up some papers!"

_And the acting begins.. well whatever._ Riko continued reading her magazine.

"I may have turned in the love research papers to the teachers' office.." Maki said looking quite pale.

"Are you shitting me?!" Riko ripped the magazine in half from complete shock.

"My my, Maki-san always get the job done so quickly." The elderly teacher told the other teachers.

"Lets see what she brought u-"

"Whoa! Don't touch that!" Riko suddenly opened the sliding door. "We kinda mixed up some stuff and gave you the incorrect material!"

Maki rushed inside and took the papers away from tables and even from teachers' grasp.

"We are sorry for the interruption! We will have the correct paper work soon!" Maki said before excusing herself and shutting the door.

"Oh dear.. she is a quick one.." the elderly teacher said.

"What just happened?" Another added with many teachers shrugging in response.

Maki and Riko were at a loss of breath once they returned to the council room. Maki hugged the love research papers.

"We made it. We made it before they read them!" She said with tears of relief hanging from her eyes.

Riko slapped Maki's head with a rolled up stack of papers. "If you're gonna cry over spilled milk, dont spill it to begin with!"

"Oof.. im sorree.." Maki whimpered before smiling slightly. "But you were right, Riko. Its okay to make mistakes. I mean, when you have someone looking after you.."

"Maki.." Riko couldn't help but slightly blush until she caught herself and slapped the president again. "Dont try to get out of the punishment!"

"Im sorree!"

"Okay, lets continue where we left off. First meetings." Maki said.

"Wait didn't we already do that?"

"Well, the way we did it only works in the morning."

"Ah, right.." Riko mumbled.

"Today its: Dropping you hankerchief and having him pick it up for you!"

_Yet another cliché event._ Riko thought as she nodded.

"Lets say you dropped you hankerchief and he picks it up: '_You seem to have dropped your hankerchief.'_ Then you run away! Suddenly you're on a cliff facing the ocean and he finally catches up to you and tells you: _'Natsuo, I like you.. no I love you! Lets never part ways!'_" Maki gave a girly shriek. "Wouldn't that be amazing?!"

"Freeze scene! Get that dillusion out of your head." Riko said, waving away a cloud of Maki's imagery. She sighed in frustration. "Why in the world would you even run away? Thats rude you know."

"But if i just retrieve my hankerchief, it wont give us a chance to make feelings develop. Maybe while hes chasing me he'll start to like me!"

"I dont think a stranger would waste their entire day chasing you.." Riko mumbled.

"What if I look as graceful as a swan while running away?"

Maki stood and posed her upper half body while her feet moved at a high speed. Riko froze at the performance.

"Come, chase me!"

"No.. thats just, bizarre.."

"Oh come on. Chase me Riko!" Maki said, running over towards Riko.

"Stop! You're scaring me!" Riko huddled over a corner of the couch scanning the president. "Are you sure the student council president we see outside this room isnt like, a stunt double?"

"How rude!" Maki sat down. "As talented as I am, I can handle whatever comes my way. See, I am always prepared!"

"Wait.. is that your address on your hankerchief?"

Maki nodded as she held out her unfolded hankerchief. "Yup. I think its a good strategy that will definitely seal the deal with the guy that picks it up!"

"Jeez, dont do that!" Riko snatched the hankerchief and put it away in her skirt pocket. "Revealing too much information is highly dangerous!"

"Oh.. okay."

_Jeez.. is this really the president I see every morning?!_

"Anyways, lets continue this tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hey, Riko!"

"Mika, hey! Headin' home?"

"Yep. I still can't believe you are part of the student council. Hell must have frozen over! I wouldnt be surprise if I caught sight of a flying pig!"

"Quiet you, idiot!"

Maki stood quietly as she watched Riko playfully chokehold her teasing friend.

"Well i'll see you tomorrow, Riko!" Mika said as she waved. "You too, President!"

"Take care." Maki said with a small smile. "Uhm, Kurahashi-san?"

"Hmn?" Riko turned to look over at the president.

"Uhm, does everyone call you Riko?"

"Not really, just close friends."

"Ugh.." A small pang was felt in Maki's heart. She slightly gripped her book bag. "So, can I call you Riko? Oh, maybe Riko-chan? Oh.. Rikopin?"

"Riko is fine." Riko mumbled.

"Okay, Riko." Maki smiled before adding. "Oh, you can call me Natsuo!"

"Nah, I'll stick with Maki."

"Whyy?"

"Its easier that way.." Riko mumbled, hiding the small blush that dared crawl against her cheeks.

**Next Day**

"Kurahashi-san!" Riko froze at the call of a teacher. "There you go wearing flashy hair ties again!"

"Sorry.." Riko quickly took said hair tie off.

"You know, you're part of the student council now. You should try and be more like Maki-san."

In that moment Riko clearly visualized all the strange things Maki had done so far. From kissing Huggy, to running at high speeds with a slice of toast hanging from her mouth and especially posing and running at the same time.

"Be like Maki.. over my dead body.." Riko mumbled.

"Dont lose hope. You can still make a name for yourself and stop bringing shame to the school with all the flashiness."

"There is nothing wrong with that. I bet Maki would love to wear flashy hair ties."

"Oh please. She wouldnt want to be like you."

_What the hell.. I know Maki excels at almost anything.. but what the hell does the teacher mean she wouldnt want to **like you.**. we're not so different._

Riko finally got to the council room and was greeted with a president with big giant eyes who quickly rose her hair up in a ponytail.

"Riko! Lets study about seducting boys while exposing our bare neck!"

_Okay, I take it back.. we're completely different.._ Riko sighed and walked passed Maki.

Maki let go of her hair and tilted her head. "Uhm Riko, why isnt your hair tied up today?"

"It doesn't matter.." Riko mumbled.

"But you always have on a hair tie.. Have you perhaps found out about how boys get seducted with neck exposure?!"

"I said it doesn't matter.." Riko pinched and pulled Maki's cheeks.

"Oww, Riko.. that hurts.."

_Shit.. I shouldnt be taking my anger out on Maki._ Riko released Maki's cheeks.

"So what was this about neck seduction?"

"I read about attracting boys while exposing your neck!"

"So tie your hair up. A normal ponytail should work."

"Oh.. but I dont have any hair ties.."

"Dont worry, I got you covered." Riko smiled.

Maki sat down while Riko brushed Maki's hair and began to tie it up.

"This is the first time a friend does my hair. For some reason, I feel happy about it." Maki giggled. "I always thought your hair ties were cute, i'm glad to be wearing one."

_Ya heard that, Teach'? Told you, she'd like my hair ties. _Riko froze suddenly before blushing a bit. _Finally.. she compliments something that's actually true about me..._

"Alright, there we go." Riko said.

"Thank you. How do I look?"

"Very cute." Riko replied.

"Do i make your heart skip a beat?"

"You make it jumped right out if my chest."

"Riko.."

"Hm?"

"Thanks again, for joining the student council."

Riko blushed deeply. "Ah, sure.. anyways.. uhm what else should we do?"

"I want to test out the hair tie a bit more! Look at me. Maybe if I spin!"

Riko's eyes had averted from the president. The truth of it all was that while Riko attracted many boys she was just never interested in them. In fact, she was already in love. She was in love with the girl spinning around like a loon, ever since she entered Fujisaki.

"How do I look?" Maki asked.

"Its actually getting harder to see with the rotations.." Riko replied after braking away from her thoughts.

"Oof!"

The president finally fell from dizziness, smacking onto the floor. Riko quickly knelt down and helped her up.

"Are you okay?!"

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Maki mumbled.

Riko smiled slightly. "Jeez, imagine if all your admirers saw you now.. i wonder what they would say or do?"

"They would probably cry and I'd join them.. blergh.."

Maki fought another wave of nausea.

"Eek!"

Suddenly a random brunette dropped to the floor. The girls locked eyes with her. Before they could get a word in, the girl apologized and scampered away.

"Oh no.. she saw everything.. I'm done for.." Maki went completely limp while in Riko's arms.

"Maki.. Maki, come back. Maki!"

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

* * *

**AN: Like I said, straight from the anime with few slight twists! I hope you guys enjoy this. As the story progresses it'll become more "original" lol **

**Stick with me, will be updated soon. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Remember readers, this story will follow the anime while taking small u-turns. I hope no one really minds this and if you do, well.. too bad. lol **

**With that said, I do not own Love Lab! Love Lab belongs to its respective owners!**

* * *

"Thank you. How do I look?"

"Very cute." Riko replied.

"Do i make your heart skip a beat?"

"You make it jumped right out if my chest."

_Oh no, what should I do?!_ The small brunette hid behind the couch as she overheard the conversation.

"Ah, sure.. anyways.. uhm what else should we do?"

"I want to test out the hair tie a bit more! Look at me. Maybe if I spin!"

_What in the world are the- _The petite brunette's eyes opened wide at the sight. _This cant be! The school president. Our role model... spinning around like that?! What is going on here?! No.. I shouldnt be here. I should leave. Maybe I can sneak away.._

The girl began to crawl away without the girls knowing of her presence. The door was in range. The only problem being, it was closed. She reached for it with one hand, but with her shaking with shock, she lost balance.

"Oof!" She squeaked as she fell on her elbows. She froze as she felt eyes on her back. She had been caught... slowly she turned and made eye contact with the two. "I'm sorry!"

The brunette with glasses rushed out of the room before the two could even get a word in edge wise. Maki turned pale.

"Hey, isnt that Ghost Girl?" Riko asked.

"That was fairy.." She mumbled as she began to zone out of reality.

The petite girl ran through the hallway before tripping midway. Girls around her stopped and stared.

"Should we help her up?"

* * *

Maki rested her upper body on her president desk. She sobbed quietly. The paleness hadnt gone down. Riko sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hey come on. Get it together. Its been two days since the girl caught us. If she were to tell others what she saw, she would have done it already."

"No.. its over. Shes thinks bad of me."

"Hey.. why dont we practice hugging with Huggy?" Riko offered while holding the love pillow. Maki gave her the _are you serious _look. Riko sighed at the failed attempt and put away the pillow in a large cabinet. Before she knew it it began to lean back out along with supplies. She quickly shoved it inside and closed the door. She sighed of relief and leaned against it. Again her eyes traveled back to the depressed president.

"She didnt even laugh at you. You're fine.."

"I would have preffered being laughed at." Maki mumbled as tears hung in her eyes. "She ran away. Such a nice girl looked at me with disgust and ran away!"

Riko hated seeing the always happy president in such a state.

_You look cuter smiling, Kaicho._

**Next Day**

"Hey Suzu, I hear you are working with Kurahashi now!" The petite brunette sighed. "Huh, whats with that reaction?"

"Dont tell us the Wild One is already giving you a hard time?" Another one of her classmates asked.

"What?! No! Kurahashi the wild one is the one i look up too! Shes my wine!"

"Wine?!" The two girls asked.

"Oi, is Tanahashi Suzune here?"

Everyone turned and cast their eyes on The Wild One.

"Wi- Wi- Wi- Wi-"

_What the hell is with the bizarre chanting.._ Riko froze as she looked at the girls.

"Wi-Wine!"

Suzune dashed for the other sliding door, making another getaway. She ended up locking herself in a bathroom stall. Her hands clenched as she tightly closed her eyes.

_Oh no, I ended up running away again.._

"Oi, Tanahashi, you there?"

The sound of Riko's voice made Suzune freeze. "I'm sorry, i had the sudden urge to let a big one out!"

"Agh.. ha.. oh okay.. well, im glad I finally get the chance to talk to you." Riko cleared her throat. "I was wondering why you were hiding in the student council room the other day?"

"Ah, i wasnt hiding! You see.. I went to go drop off some paperwork when suddenly the president came in. I just cant face you two, face to face.. so naturally i hid behind a couch as she passed by then hid in front of her desk."

**_"I wonder what we should research today..." Maki gave the weirdest laugh ever._**

"Oh, so thats how it happened. Yeah, she gets bizarre when thinking about stuff." Riko smirked lightly. "Anyways, I think you should tell Maki this. You know shes worried, worried that you have come to despise her for what you saw."

"What?! No way. Never! I could never hate her. I respect her. Look up to her!"

"Well thats good. But I really think those are things she has to hear you say." Riko nodded. "Anyways, i'll leave you now. Good luck dropping that big one!"

"Ah.. r-right!" Suzune blushed brightly.

**After School**

Suzune entered the student council room after knocking.

"Thats odd, they still arent here?" She looked around. "I guess i can get some cleaning done."

Suzune walked to the cabinet containing all the cleaning equipment. Once she opened the door a giant pillow smashed against her along with mops and brooms. The weight threw her down to the floor. At the same time Riko and Maki entered the room. Maki gasped as she saw her love pillow's drawn lips on Suzune's

_Ah, shoot all because I stuffed that thing inside the cleaning closet!_ Riko thought.

"I can't believe this! Huggy is cheating on me!" She said with a pale face

"Really? That's what youre worried about.. instead of Tanahashi's condition?" Riko mumbled.

"I'm sorry.." Suzune said.

She quickly moved the pillow then stood up only to slip on a towel on the ground. She fell on her butt again. Her glasses bounced and landed on her head, just above her eyes.

"A-ah.. my glasses.. where are my glasses?" She ran her hands over the ground. "My glasses, my glasses.."

"This is overly klutz like. If anything, she might be the Master of Klutzery." Riko mumbled watching the girl struggle to make any progress in finding the glasses that rested over her head.

"Master.." Maki knelt down and helped the poor girl out. "Here you go.."

"Oh thank you." Suzune blinked as Maki smiled brightly. "W-what is it?"

"Tanahashi, please be my Master of Klutzery!"

"Huh?"

"All the students love her. The teachers respect her. Filled with confidence and intelligence. The perfect student body president! But once every six months, she messes up without warning and with Tanahashi's help i can make that possible!" She thumbs up Riko.

"Hey, come on Maki, dont be weird.." Riko replied.

"But Riko you said that guys are not attracted to perfection! So maybe i open a box of supplies and pigeons fly out of it! Or maybe open a book and flags of different countries are tied within."

"What the hell?! Thats being a magician, not a klutz.." Riko exclaimed as she watched Maki's display. "How long have you been practicing that.. anyways! Being a klutz would be more like making red tea instead of green, or reaching for pepper instead of salt!"

"That's clumsy? Sounds more like having no common sense.."

"Trust me.. there is no sense in that head of yours, Houdini." Riko mumbled.

"Whaaa? I just dont think i can naturally screw up.."

The two began to have a small quarrel until soft laughter filled their ears.

"Im sorry. You guyz are just so entertaining to watch." Suzune said sweetly.

After picking up the mess made the three girls sat down for a chat.

"I am really sorry for how i acted the other day." Suzune said.

"Is it possible that i let you down?" Maki asked with a small frown.

"No, thats not it. I was just so shocked. But now that i think about it. Its really cute how different you are behind closed doors."

"Ah, look at that Maki, good for you."

"Hehe, i told you Riko, contrast makes the difference. Lets research attracting by contrast!"

"Hah.. dont get ahead of yourself now." Riko said giving Maki a light head chop.

"Ah, by research you mean.." Suzune asked.

"Oh! Love research. You see, Riko is a love expert!"

"Oh wow!"

Riko stood up quickly and cleared her throat. "Hey now.. Maki.."

"Yeah, shes had a lot of boyfriends wrapped around her fingers!"

Riko rose her hands and stared at said fingers. Boys seemed to swirl between them.

_Ugh.. no way, no damn way!_ Riko shivered lightly before closing her fists so tightly the imaginary boys popped. _Okay, thats it.. I have to tell them the truth!_

"Wow, i cant even talk to boys because i am such a nervous wreck!" Suzune said with a deep blush.

"I have always gone to all girls schools.." Maki said with nods. "But Riko has so much experience!"

Riko took in a breath as she readied herself to confess, but she locked eyes with hopeful ones. Not only Maki's, but also Tanahashi's. She released a nervous chuckle and nodded a bit. It just wasnt in Riko to let the two hopefuls down.

"I am so happy. No offense but i thought both of you were so different in interest levels, but you are both the same. Im glad to see you guys are interested in things like romance." Suzune nodded.

"And im glad the both of you accepted me even after i showed my true colors." Maki smiled brightly. "Thats what true friendship is about. Never lying."

Riko tensed at Maki's words as they hit her straight in the heart.

"Yup! My mom said that lying is the first step to thievery!"

Another hit to the heart came from Suzune's words.

"Uh.. Riko, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Maki asked the pale love expert.

"I'll be okay.." Riko whimpered as she took a seat.

**Next Day**

The next day of school ended as soon as it began. Suzune quickly caught up to Riko as she made her way to the student council.

"Senpai!" Suzune called over.

"Oh.. hey Tanahashi."

"What do you think the president will want to research today?"

"Dunno, maybe something bizarre like always. Honestly, sometimes i get tired of acting like her straight frien-" Suzune blinked. Riko quickly caught herself and cleared her throat. "Her straight jacket.. you know sometimes i feel like i have to restrain her from going wild!"

"True, there can only be one wild one." Now Riko was the one to blink at the strange words. Suzune blushed brightly. "A-anyways, here!" She popped out a giant paper fan made for slapping.

"A harisen?"

"You really look like you need it sometimes." Suzune said with a light too comfortable shrug.

Riko gave a small uneasy chuckle. "You do not play games, do you.."

Before Suzune could answer Riko opened the door. Riko's eyes widened at the sight before. Suzune turned when she saw Riko turn pale.

"President!"

"Maki!"

Riko fell to her knees before the fallen girl. Her heart throbbed as it beated out of control. Quickly the darkest thoughts surfaced in Riko's head. Maki had left the earth without Riko being able to confess her feelings to her!

"Should we call an ambulance?!" Suzune asked too shocked to think straight. She'd run out of the room again, if it werent for Riko being there.

"Maki, pull yourself together! Maki!" Riko's hands finally landed on Maki's shoulders to try and turn her.

Maki finally reacted with a mere head turn. "Thats it.. now carry me like a princess.."

Riko tensed at the reaction. Slowly her hold gave way. Maki blinked as Riko decided to let go of her. With her right hand Riko took hold of the harisen Suzune held before bringing it down hard on the already fallen president.

"Guess this harisen came in handy after all." Riko mumbled crossed her arms after putting the paper fan on the table. "Now explain yourself, Maki."

"Well, the thing is.. i wanted to practice being carried like a princess. You know like in fairytales? Havent you guys ever imagine being carried like that?"

Both girls turned their head away. Suzune had definitely thought about it. While Riko had definitely thought of carrying a sweet cute girl like that, recently Maki had been the sweet princess in her arms.

"So what usually happens is that the girl faints.. but i have never fainted in my life."

"Huh, now that i think about it. Neither have I." Riko agreed.

"Supposedly.. when you faint you have your eyes rolled back and have the faintest smile.." Suzune said weakly.

"Ah.. i wonder how you are picked up? Maybe a bridal sweep?"

"Supposedly you feel like such dead weight that you have to be carried by all five's. Head, arms, and legs.. then all you hear is a repetitive.. heave-ho, heave-ho, heave-ho.."

"You know what, maybe it doesnt have to be a fainting situation." Maki said quickly waving the topic away.

"Yeah, that was so insensitive of us. Lets just drop it." Riko chuckled nervously.

The girls stood up after the shaking the fainting spook away.

"Hm, what about if its a sprained ankle." Maki offered before letting herself fall down. "Eek! I sprained my ankle." She proceeded with a cradle position. "Can someone please carry me to the infirmary?"

"Dont.. be.. so.. foward!"

Another slap from the harisen landed on Maki. Riko crossed her arms.

"Instead of being foward about it. Quickly declined the offer once he proposes it. Once you do, he will carry you by force and say: "Wow, you're so light.." Riko smiled lightly. "You'll definitely be blushing with that.."

"That was.. quite descriptive.." Maki said.

_Shoot! I was imagining carrying Maki like that. I got carried away!_ Riko blushed brightly.

"Oh! I get it. Its from experience that you can describe it in such a way!" Maki quickly added.

"Oh yeah! It must be from experience!" Suzune nodded along.

Riko froze at the two pairs of giant eyes that stared over at her. The hopeful eyes always got her.

"What am i going to do with you guys.." Riko finally responded.

_You moron!_ Riko mentally fan slapped herself.

"Please tell us how do we feel lighter?" Suzune asked.

_How am I suppose to know?!_ Riko thought.

"Uhh, make sure to put all your energy and spirit into the center of your stomach and that'll make you feel lighter!" Riko then quickly added. "Well, probably.."

"How can we make him say that we're cute?!" Maki asked.

_You are already ready cute, Kaicho!_ Riko yelled in her head. How she wished she could tell Maki that.

"Ahh.. head down.. then look up suddenly and let your eyes do the talking!"

"Eyes do the talking?" The girls repeated.

"Yup, a lot can be said when you have the perfect stare.." Riko added quickly yet another.. "probably.." She cleared her throat. "Alright, lets practice. Put all your energy in your stomach, then.. let your eyes do the talking! Again!"

"Stomach. Let your eyes do the talking!" Maki repeated.

"Stomach, let your eyes do the talking!" Suzune followed.

Outside the room, the girls were completely unaware that a suspicious person was eavesdropping.

**Next Day**

Both Riko and Suzune made their way to their usual council room after school. Riko stopped as her eyes shifted from side to side.

"Whats wrong, senpai?" Suzune asked after taking notice in Riko's discomfort.

"I dunno, suddenly.. i just feel like im getting stared at, a lot.. like from every direction." Riko stared into space trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling. "It must be my imagination."

_Ah.. no, you are definetly getting stared at._ Suzune thought as she watched all the other students watch Riko.

"Ohmaigawd, its the Wild One!"

"Even just standing makes her look so awesome. I bet shes thinking of something dangerous and super cool!"

The girls giggled as they walked by. Suzune smiled over at the lost in thought senpai.

_She must be thinking of something wild._ Suzune nodded.

_I wonder how Maki is.. maybe I should start calling her Natsuo.. carry her like a princess and call her Natsuo._ Riko thought as she imagined herself carrying the president.

**_"Natsuo.. you've fallen.. are you okay?" Riko asked before gently picking up the president._**

**_"No, Riko.. i must be so heavy!" Maki tensed as she blushed of embarrassment._**

**_"No, you are very light, Natsuo." Riko smiled all handsome like._**

**_"Oh Riko! Kiss m-"_**

"Ah, watch out!"

Suzune's voice cut Riko's day dream. She turned and caught a paper airplane with her index and middle finger.

"Wow, so wil-" Suzune quickly caught herself before letting Riko's nickname slip. "What is it?"

"Hmn.. not sure.." Riko said. "I'll take it to Maki. You can bring some paperwork. Hopefully we'll have some clue by then."

"Okay." Suzune nodded.

**Student Council Room**

"Hm, could it be harrassment of some sort?" Maki asked giving the paper a quick look over.

"Who knows.." Riko shrugged.

"Oh hey, i found another paper within the teachers hand outs." Suzune said as she entered the room. "It looks like the same handwriting."

"Maki Natsuo is way too slim?" Maki read aloud before smiling. "Could this be more harrassment?"

"You know.. you're smiling.. i dont think a smile comes from harrassment. Then again, isnt calling someone slim a sort of compliment?"

The girls laughed at the realization.

**School Rooftop**

A red head looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Enomoto Yuiko. She's somewhat cute. Somewhat smart.. a bit capable. Shes somewhat trustworthy. All in all, shes a C average person at best."

"Will you stop the half assed praise, Sayo?" Yuiko growled before staring back at the dark green haired four eyed. "Anyways, those girls dont look hurt at all by what we sent them! Are you sure you heard what you heard? Maybe you made a mistake.."

"Stomach! Eyes do the talking!" Yuiko froze when Sayori's lighter green eyes glared over at her. Sayori looked away as she fixed her rectangular glasses. "Thats what i kept hearing. Like if they were working out."

"That doesnt mean they were trying to be macho, but then again if they were messing around this would be the perfect opportunity to out the not so perfect Maki Natsuo! Then I, Enomoto Yuiko, will take my rightful place as the student body president!" The signature pinky land to one side of her mouth before she commenced a laugh of a flawless plan. "Ohohoho Ohohoho Ohohoho!"

"You know.. you sound really evil right now." Sayori mumbled making the red head blush brightly.

* * *

"Oh hey, there is something written on the back corner of the papers." Suzune pointed out.

"Hm.. low ranking officer and vice president.." Riko read before arching a brow. "I think being in the council ranks me pretty high off the bat."

"Vice president.. how rude." Maki frowned.

"Oh thats right.. you are still supposedly an acting president, arent you?" Suzune asked.

Maki frowned thinking of only one person who would say such a thing.

**Next Day**

"Oh mai Gawd i thought that lesson would never end!"

"I know right? I thought i would die of boredom!"

Both girls giggled.

"Hey, keep your voices down when in the hall!" Yuiko ordered, scaring both girls.

"Ah, right.. we're sorry." Both girls quickly said before looking away.

"Who is that?" One asked.

"Thats third year Enomoto Yuiko. She surrendered her student council presidency to Fuji's princess, remember?"

"I DID NOT! Stop spouting non-sense!" Yuiko roared.

"We're sorry!"

Both girls ran away from the angered red head.

"Hey Eno, keep your voice down." Sayori joined her red hot friend.

"Its not fair, Sayori! Theyre treating me like a relic of the past. I am still the official president!"

"If you want the title back so badly, why don't you just go ask for it? You know, instead of spying on them like some peeping tom.."

"I am not peeping on them!" Yuiko blushed brightly. "Anyways, I tried resolving this peacefully. But the advisor told me that Maki had everything under control and that there was no reason why we should change a good thing. So that just pissed me off and i started spying on them instead!"

"Hm, i think spying falls in the line of being a pervert, dont you think?"

"I am not a pervert!" Yuiko stomped her foot. "Anyways, dont you want to fight for your treasurer title?"

"Well, the club budget activities are over, so i dont really care anymore." Sayori shrugged.

"But i thought you like calculating money?"

"I like touching money! Touching the real thing brings meaning to my life!" Sayori suddenly exclaimed.

_Sometimes Sayori seems like a dangerous person. Anyways.. i have to keep her loyalty to my goals. Oh! Wait.._ Yuiko grinned slightly.

"Well okay, but i bet you didnt know that the clubs will be getting summer budgets for competitions. So you can touch the real thing all you want when the time comes."

"No way.." Sayori grinned slightly before nodding. "Alright. At first i was helping you because i found your perverted spying nature amusing, but now that money is involved i will be more serious about this!"

"Im not a pervert!"

"What are those girls going on about?" A student asked another.

"I dunno.. why is one screaming pervert a lot?"

"Isnt that the one that got banned because she seem suspicious with money?"

"Are you listening?! I am not a pervert!"

**Student Council Office**

"Are you sure you're not taking this harrassment thing too seriously?" Riko asked the hard working president.

"If someone out there is thinking such things about me, then its obvious i havent been trying my best."

"Ahh.. there you go putting it all on your shoulders. Hey, how come you dont ask the treasurer back? That way, she can help you out with some of the wor-"

"Oh no.." Maki leaned down on her desk. Riko blinked. "I think i just found out who is behind this harrassment.. its Mizushima. The treasurer. She has the ability to be very discreet. She can get inside the room without becoming noticeable. I am not sure how she does it, but that allows her to close in without any warning."

"A very nice description you got there about me." A husky voice made the girls jump. "Anyways, mind telling me what this thing is?"

"Mizushima!" Maki stood up quickly.

Both girls froze when they saw the ex treasurer had Huggy in her grasp.

"Yo.. so, what is this exac-"

"Hey guys." Suzune entered the room and froze at the sight.

Sayori couldnt help but grin wickedly at the brunette. "Hey Tanahashi, do you know what this thing is?"

"Its the president's bo-"

Suzune's eyes slightly averted to the left where both girls pleaded on her keeping the truth away from the ex treasurer.

"Its the embodiment of Baron. A guardian spirit who watches over the student council room!"

_Really?! Tanahashi. . Never mind, just just shut up now!_ Riko thought as Suzune continued to try and explain her ridiculous sounding story.

"Huh.. okay, thats why he has a school uniform.." Sayori tilted her head slightly. "He does look like a loser though.."

"A loser?! Theres no way, I personally.."

"You personally what?" Sayori asked the president.

_Shit.. we're gonna get caught!_ Riko gulped.

"I personally bought this guardian from a mysterious merchant after going on a trip with my parents. Its was actually very very expensive.."

_Stop it Maki. Stop pushing your luck!_ Riko thought.

"Expensive?! Hey you think i can sel- i mean show this guardian to the rest of the school? Im sure everyone will be pleased. I'll be right back with it ok-"

"You cant! Please leave it here.." Riko finally said while holding one end of the pillow.

"Why not.. will something bad happen?"

_Does she really believe the story or is she just acting like an idiot to find out the truth?_ Riko thought.

"Actually yes.. if it leaves the room, we will lose the guardian's protection."

"Oh we wouldnt want that, would we.." Sayori mumbled before pulling at the pillow. "Fine then, it stays here!"

The pillow flew across the room.

"Hugg-B-Baron!"

Maki did a foward flip as she caught the love pillow in mid air before falling down on her butt.

_That was a bit too desperate for some damn pillow, Kaicho.._ Riko thought.

"Ehh, don't worry. Im sure the spirits will forgive me. After all they are forgiving a useless member and a cocky vice president, arent they?" Sayori shrugged before turning for the door. "Okay.. bye for now."

"Dont you dare come back!" Riko growled as Sayori closed the door behind her.

"Huggy, are you okay?" Maki hugged the pillow tightly.

**School Rooftop**

"What is taking Sayo so long?" Yuiko sighed before bringing up her binoculars. "No wait.. i cant. I am not a pervert!"

"Eno.. im back."

"Oh good!" Yuiko turned towards her friend. "What took you so long?!"

"I went and declared war."

"Wa.. war?" Yuiko blinked. "Wait, what?!"

_To Be Continued!_


End file.
